Enter, Naruto!
by Windgale
Summary: Basically the first few episodes of Naruto put into my words. Written as an experiment.


Enter: Naruto!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "Well, I wonder what wonders awake me today!" said Naruto slowly crawling out of bed. Then, he walked into the kitchen and put a cup of ramen noodles into the microwave.

Naruto, the problem child of the Hidden Leaf Village, had the spirit of the nine-tailed fox put inside him when he was just a baby. Everyone in town was scared of him, he was an outcast. Now, he lives alone in a small house and had enrolled in the ninja acadamy for training.

"Mmmmm, these noodles are good!" Naruto was engulfing his breakfast before setting off for the acadamy. After Naruto was dressed, he put his goggles on his head and looked at himself in his bedroom mirror. "Whoops! Forgot about you!" said Naruto looking down at his headband.

The headband was a blue strip of cloth that tied in the back, with a metal plaque bolted on it. On the plaque was the Hidden Leaf Village signea. Only graduates from the ninja acadamy got the privlage to wear one.  
Naruto was smiling with his hands in his pockets on his way to the academy. "Hey! I know your there!" Naruto said to no one. "Aww, how'd you find me?" said Konahomaru. "Geez, your a nine year old, your not that hard to find. Plus, I'm a ninja now, belive it!"

CHAPTER: 2

Enter: Sasuke

Saskue was already at the academy. He was calmly sitting at a desk, hands folded, eyes closed. He was thinking. "Hmmph, I finally graduated. Now I'm a genin. One step closer to my goal. Now all the training and work is going to pay off. That is, unless I get paired up with that clutz Naruto Uzumaki. He would ruin it all."

"Sasuke, Sasuke! Wow, you're here already? You probably got up early!" Sasuke looked up. "Ugg," thought Sasuke, "Not Sakura again. She is so annoying." Sakura was thinking, "You probably got up early? You probably got up early? Is that the best I can think of? Man, that sounded like something Naruto would say!"

Then, as if on cue, Naruto came in. "Hi, Sakura. Hi, Sasuke." Then Naruto jumped on top of Sasuke's desk, squatted down, and said, "Yes, hi, Sasuke." Sasuke didn't even look up. "What are you rude or something? Won't you even look at me?"

Shikamaru, who was sitting in front of Sasuke, nudged Naruto a little bit. Naruto fell, RIGHT ON TOP OF SASUKE! Both Naruto and Sasuke coughed and hacked. Saukra thought, "Man, that Naruto! I was supposed to be Sasuke's first kiss!"

CHAPTER 3:

PAIRS OF THREE

"Hi, everyone." said the teacher. "Now I will explain to you how this system works. As you know, all of you have graduated with different talents and skills. So, based on those talents and skills, we have paired you in groups of three. Then, after lunch each team will be givin a jonin as your squad leader. Any questions?" Everyone said "no." "Good. Then I will start to read off the squad members. Squad #1........"

"Man that guy talks alot. why couldn't he just say three to a squad? Why did he make it so boring?" thought Naruto. "Squad #3 Shikamaru, Ino, and, Choji. the teacher continued. "Pairs of three, eh, that doubles my chances of being put with Naruto." thought Sasuke. Squad #5 Hinata, Shino, and Kiba. "Yeah! Three in a squad!!! That doubles my chances of being with Sasuke! And now I can't be with Ino either!!" thoughtSakura.

"Squad #7 Naruto,...." "Mmn." mumbled Naruto. "....Sakura, and Sasuke." "What? That's not fair why did ya have to put stupid Sasuke and me in the same group?" blurted Naruto. "Well, Sasuke got the higest score on the test, and you got the lowest. It's only fair we put the best with the worst." Everyone laughed at Naruto.

CHAPTER 4:

KAKASHI SENSI

After lunch, everyone crowded back into the classroom to meet their leader. every group was instructed to sit together. After a while, Naruto's group was the only group left. Naruto and Sakura were getting impatient, but Sasuke was calm.

"I got an idea!" said Naruto. He took a piece of chalk and drew a big circle on the chalkboard and colored it in. Then he erased it all. Next, he stuck the eraser on top of the classroom doorway.

"Do, you really think that's going to work?" said Sasuke. "This guy's an elite jonin." Then, their leader walked through the doorway and the eraser landed on his head-the perfect shot.

CHAPTER 5:

FEILD OF DREAMS

"Ok, my first impression of you three is that you are a bunch of clutzs." the jonin said. "It wasn't me, it was stupid Naruto! It was all his idea!" cried Sakura. "Yeah, whatever. Now I want you to take turns telling me about yourselves." replied sensi. "Well, what do you want us to say?" said Sakura. "Your names, things you like, things you dislike, your hobbies, your dreams for the future, things like that."

"Well, why don't you tell us about you first? Isn't that fair?" said Naruto. "I guess it is. My name is Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and dislike? I don't feel like telling you that. My hobbies? I don't have any really. My dreams for the future? I haven't really thought about it." "Well that was useful birdbrain! All he really told us was his name!" Sakura said to Naruto.

"Now it's your turn." "Ok, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like people who work hard and hate slakers! I like to collect and eat different kinds of ramen noodles. And I'm going to become the town's next hokage, believe it!

"I'm Sakura Haruno! What I like, I mean the person I like, I don't like, Umm, My hobbies are, My dreams......" " It's ok, I get it." said Kakashi.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and like very little. My hobby is training. And my dream is to restore my clan and to kill a certain someone."

"Great. Now, Tomorrow, You will be given a sirvival test to see if you really deserve to be a genin. Meet me at dawn at the designated spot. Oh, and one more thing, don't eat breckfast. Or you'll throw up."

CHAPTER 6:

PLAYING WITH KAKASHI

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were at the open feild surrounded by woods at dawn. Time passed. More time passed. Sasuke looked at his watch. "Man, it's 10:30, where could he be?" he thought. Then Kakashi appeared. "Where have you been?" complained Naruto. "Sorry, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way."

"Ok, the rules of the test are," said the sensi after everyone was ready for the test. "You have until noon to take one of these silver bells from me." Kakashi held up two small bells. Then he tied them around his belt loop. "I am setting this timer to noon so we don't miss our curfew, ok? You may use any type of weapon or jutsu you want. If you don't get a bell from me by noon, you will be tied to those posts and watch me eat my lunch in front of you. Any questions?" "Yeah, one." said Naruto. "How are we all supposed to get a bell if there are only two?" "You should work that out amongst yourselvs." the leader replied with a smile. Sakura was thinking, "That's why he told us not to eat breakfast. To make it harder."

"Go!" yelled Kakashi. Sakura and Sasuke were gone faster than lightning. Sakura was hiding on a high tree limb, and Sasuke was hiding in a bush. Naruto stood still. He was right in front of Kakashi. His arms were crossed and he was smiling. "Come on you old hag, you and me right now!" Then, Naruto charged head on at Kakashi. He thrust out his arm as if to punch him, but Kakashi grabbed his fist and flipped him on his back. Naruto got up immeadatly and went back to his starting point. Kakashi reached into his weapon pouch. Naruto was a little freaked out. Then, Kakashi pulled out a book and started reading it.

"What? Why are you reading that book? Your supposed to be fighting me!"

"Why am I reading it? Why, to find out what happens, of corse!" "That's it! Your getting it!" cried Naruto. He pulled out a kuani knife and charged at Kakashi. Kakashi reached passed the knife, grabbed Naruto's arm, took the knife, and threw Naruto into the nearby river. All without looking up from his book.

"I can't believe how good this guy is! He beat me without even breaking a sweat! No! I can't let him win! I will get a bell before noon!" thought Naruto from in the river. Kakashi heard Naruto climb out of the river. Naruto spoke to Kakashi. "I've trained so hard for this day. Going to the academy and doing tons of extra training. I will become hokage one day, believe it!" Naruto looked up. "And if all I have to do is beat you to become offical, then so be it!" Naruto stood up and charged at Kakashi a third time. But when he did, seven other Narutos rose out the river and attacked him.

CHAPTER 7:

SASUKE UCHIHA

"That was pretty smart Naruto." said Kakashi stepping on his back. "Using your shadow clone jutsu to come up out of the water while the real you was behind me. Having your clones to attack me in front, while the real you attacked from behind." Now Kakashi had tied Naruto upside down by a rope on a small tree in the clearing. "But I'm better than that. A ninja must see through deception." "I know, I know, I get it. A ninja must see through deception." "No, you don't get it. You think you get it, which is not the same as actually getting it." Kakashi smiled as he said.

"That's it! He finally let his guard down." thought Sasuke from in the tree. He threw some kuani knives and shuikens at him. THUK, THUK, THUK. The sound they made when they hit him. POOF! A cloud of dust revealed- a log! Sasuke had fallen prey to a substatution jutsu! "Darn. A substatution jutsu. Now I missed, and he knows where I'm hiding. Gotta move." Sasuke thought as jumped through the trees. A little back in the woods was another, smaller, clearing. When Sasuke got to it, he paused. Kakashi was in the clearing, and he hadn't spotted Sasuke yet.

Sasuke charged at him, but Kakashi turned around just in time and grabbed his arm. Sasuke tried kicked him, but he grabbed his foot too. Then, with his other hand, Sasuke grabbed for a bell. His hand barely touched it before Kakashi threw Sasuke away from him.

"Fire ball jutsu!" Sasuke said. "What? a genin can't do fire ball jutsu." Kakashi thought. "It takes up too much chakra!" When the attack was over, Kakashi was gone and Sasuke was stumped. "Man where is he?" Sasuke said out loud. "I'm right where you least expect me." Kakashi said. Sasuke looked down. Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's leg and pulled him all the way underground except for his head.

"Al-most got- Yeah!" said Naruto as he cut the rope holding him to the tree. He did a flip and landed on the ground. "Whew! All the blood was running to my head." Naruto took a step forward, sprung another trap, and was back, upside down, in the tree. "Darn!" said Naruto. Then he saw a large

stone in front of him and down the hill a little ways that had two box lunches on it. Naruto looked left and right. No one was around. "Yeah!" said Naruto. He cut himself down again, then ran to the stone. He picked up one of the lunches and a pair of chopsticks. "Hello, Naruto." said a voice.

CHAPTER 8:

THREE AS ONE

Saukra and Sasuke were sitting next to two of the wooden posts, and Naruto was tied to the middle one. It was noon. "So, you all failed." Kakashi said. "Oh, and I changed my mind. Instead of sending you back to the ninja academy, I'm banning you from ever becoming ninja!" "Hey, that's not fair! You can't just go and change your mind like that!" countered Naruto. "I know, you just can't find good ninja these days." That was all Sasuke could take. He charged at Kakashi at lightening speed. Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's hands, twisted them bakward, threw him on the ground, and stepped on his back.

"Did you ever consider the question of why we put you on teams of three?" No one said anything. "It's because of teamwork! Each one of you were more worried about getting a bell for yourself that you forgot that you were a team! Sakura, you were more worried about missing Sasuke that you wouldn't even help Naruto right in front of you! Sasuke, you were wrapped up in thinking that you were miles ahead of everyone else that you didn't need help. Naruto, You thought that to beat me by yourself was so important that you wouldn't even think about asking for help. You call yourselves a team?"

Kakashi lifted his foot off Sasuke's back and Sasuke went back to a post and sat down. "If you would have teamed up and worked together, mabye you could have gotten the bells from me." Everyone was silent. Kakashi continued."I will give you one more chance. If you can get these two bells from me by three o'clock, I will pass all of you. But this time, work like a team."

"Now all of you, eat some lunch and build up some strength. That is, exept Naruto for tring to eat by his self. Don't feed Naruto either." Kakashi left. Sakura and Sasuke started eating. After a little while Sasuke said, "Here." "What?" said Naruto. "You heard what Kakashi Sensi said! You aren't allowed you give me food!" "Yeah, but if we don't then you won't have any strength, and be potentoaly useless." "Yeah, here." said Sakura holding out her lunch. "Eat this." "Umm, I would, but I'm TIED TO A POST!!!!!" "Fine, then, I'll feed it to you." Then, Sakura took her chopsticks and put a ball of rice in Naruto's mouth.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Kakashi zoomed in. The sky darkened. "I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WEREN'T ALLOWED TO FEED NARUTO!" "Yeah, well, the three of us are one and if Naruto starves, then we starve!" Sasuke countered. "THE THREE OF YOU ARE ONE? THE THREE OF YOU ARE ONE? THAT'S YOUR EXCUSE?" Sakura nodded. "WELL, THEN, you pass."

"Huh?" said Naruto. "You- pass. In the ninja world, people who break the rules are scum, but people who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

CHAPTER 9:

A REAL MISSON

"Squad #7 where are you?" Kakashi said throught a microphone. "I'm at point C." Sasuke responded. "I'm at point B." said Sakura. "I'm at point A, believe it." said Naruto. "Good, how far away are you from the target?" Kakashi responded. "Five yards." wispered Naruto. "The target has moved!" Kakashi yelled. "I'm on it!!" Naruto responded quickly. Naruto jumped into a bush. "I got it!!!" He came out with a cat. The cat tipped him over and started scratching his face. "No! No! Good kitty, nice kit-ow, ow!" "Good job team! Let's move out." Kakashi said.

When the team got back to the main biulding, they gave the cat to a woman who immedatly started squeezing the life out of it just by hugging it. "Good, it deserves to be squeezed." said Naruto rubbing his sore cheeks. Saukra thought, "Wow, I can see why it ran away." Then, the woman handed the third hokage some coins, and left with her cat.

"Ok, what is our next misson?" Naruto asked the hokage. "Well," he answered, we have several that have opened up. One woman wants a babysitting job done and another needs-" "I don't want to babysit! I want a real mission! A dangerous mission!" "Sorry, but your squad is just genin. You see, there are four kinds of missions, A, B, C, and D rank missions. Each day many calls come in for missions. They are ranked by their difficulty. Genin can only recive C and D rank missions. Chunin can recive B and C rank. And Jonin can get A and B rank. So, until your group is chunin, you can only, hey! Are you guys listning to me?" Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi wre all sitting on the floor, facing away from the hokage, talking amongst themselves. When the hokage stopped talking, everyone but Naruto stood up and turned tward the hokage.

"No way am I going to babysit some dumb kids!" said Naruto still facing away. "Well, then I suppose I could try a C rank mission for your group." "Really?" Naruto stood up and spun around. "Yes. Now you will be bodygaurding a man named Tazuna on his way to his home, in the land of waves."  
Just then, a man emereged from a back room. "Is that him?" Sakura asked. "Yes, that's him." "These are my bodygaurds? A bunch of snot-nosed kids?" the man said in an upset tone. "Yes, we are." said Kakashi. "Now let's go."

CHAPTER 10:

CHUNIN

Not long after they set foot out of The Hidden Leaf Village, the team walked pass a puddle. After the whole gang was pass it, a head rose out of it. Then, two bodies were zooming in front of the group. The two men had metal gloves on with pointy claws on the ends. They also had one hole in each glove where miles and miles of metal chain was stored (Don't ask me how. There just is, okay?) .

The two men appeared in front of the group and grabbed Kakashi with their chains. they pulled and pulled until he was only mist. Then they went after Naruto. Naruto completely froze up. Their claws tore his hand open a little, when Sasuke grabbed a shurikan an a kuani knife. a point of the shurikan got caught in one of both their chain holes and stuck in a tree. Then, the kuani landed right in the center hole of the shurikan and in the tree. They weren't going anywhere.

Kakashi then reappeared, beat the bad guys, and tied them to a tree. Naruto started to jump up and down with glee. Then Kakashi said, "Naruto, those claws have poison in them so don't move around, that spreads it." Naruto froze. "Sorry, I didn't help earlier, but I didn't think that you'd freeze up like that Naruto. Plus, if I did I'd have gained nothing." What do you mean?" Sakura questioned. "Well, I noticed a puddle on the ground when we were walking. A puddle, when it hadn't rained in months. I could have defeated them right then and there, but then I wouldn't have learned anything. I wanted to know if they were after us, the ninja, or him, the master bridge builder. And, what do you know, they were after him." Kakashi pointed at Tazuna.

"So, now I want to know why you lied." Kakashi continued. "Huh?" said Naruto, still frozen. "Well, a C rank bodygaurd mission holds the standered protection from robbers, attackers, that sort of stuff. He didn't put in that other ninja would be after him. Then we would have classified it as an A or B rank mission. I think we should turn back. For that reason, and we need to get Naruto to a hospital. "No!" said Naruto taking out a kuani knife. "I will not be the cause of a retreat. I will not hold this team back!" He cut open his hand a little bit more than it already was and let the poisoned blood drip out. "And I will not give up on this mission!" "Umm, that was cool how you took the poision out and all, but, if lose any more blood, you're going to die." said Kakashi smiling. Naruto started freaking out.

CHAPTER 11:

JONIN

"Hmm, those were two chunin they set after us last time," thought Kakashi on the boat to the Land of Waves. "So, next time they'll sent the higher rank, jonin. Only I can handle a jonin. This is going to be more interesting than I thought." "This is all the farther I go." said the boat driver. Everyone got off. "Ok, now I want you four you get me to my house in one piece." said Tazuna.

"That Sasuke. I'm not going to let him show me up anymore. I'll be better than him. I am better than him!" thought Naruto as they walked on a path to the village. Sasuke walked in front of Naruto. "Oh, no you don't!! Trying to steal the glory again!" Naruto ran way in front of the whole group and took out a kuni knife. He looked around. "There!" said Naruto and threw the knife somewhere in the bushes. "Naruto, be careful! Those are dangerous kuni knives!" said Kakashi. "No, there!" said Naruto throwing another. Kakashi walked into a bush that Naruto threw a knife into. It had hit the bottom of a tree, barely missing a rabbit.

While the others tried to save the traumatized rabbit, Kakashi thought."That was a snow rabbit. Nomal? I don't think so. It's coat was white. A snow rabbit's coat only turns white in winter, it's dead summer. That can only mean that it's been raised indoors. And for what porpose? Only to be used in a substatution justu."

In a nearby tree, a man thought 'These are the bodygaurds I have to fight? Oh, well. Wait. Is that Kakashi, the copy ninja? This is going to be funner than I thought.' Then, he took his guillotine sword and threw it.

TO BE

CONTINUED

__________________________________________________________

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know, I know, this isn'y very creative, blah, blah, blah, it's based entirely on the show, blah, blah, blah. Don't do that. I don't like that. I did it to myself so hah. I'm also not going to continue it. (Ha.) I wrote this mainly to myself to prove that A: I can write a Naruto book, and B: that I have some storyline info. (Actually, I have about 100 episodes more info than this, and I own the unoffical guide and two Naruto Collecters. Hee hee.) Well, I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless, and you like my style of writing.

GO UCHIHACEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
